


Calling Bodie Names

by hutchynstarsk



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scenes, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchynstarsk/pseuds/hutchynstarsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate tag to "Man Without A Past." It's from Doyle's point of view, and somewhat stream of consciousness. But hopefully a bit better than that sounds. *g</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Bodie Names

Calling Bodie Names

 

  
A Pros fic, kindly beta'd by [](http://inlovewithboth.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithboth**](http://inlovewithboth.livejournal.com/).

This is an alternate tag to "Man Without A Past." It's from Doyle's point of view, and somewhat stream of consciousness. But hopefully a bit better than that sounds. *g

  
 **Calling Bodie Names**  
by Allie   
   
   
Bodie, you dumb arse!  Where WERE you?  Off on a wild goose chase, and leaving your partner to bleed and die alone?  Didn’t know or care where I was or how hurt.  
   
No, you didn’t know, I can’t blame you. I’m sure you’d have cared.   
   
Bodie, you—get back here, would you?  
   
Where are you now?  It seems I can’t get to the phone.  I can’t call myself an ambulance.  Where are you?  Hurry up.  I’m running out of strength, air, everything.  And I just remembered the bomb.  Did they have time to set it?  
   
I’m sliding down the wall, probably bleeding all over the kitchen.  Or maybe just on the inside.   
   
Bodie…  
   
#  
   
Couldn’t spring for the grapes.  I see where I rank.  Nice!  
   
Get back here.  Don’t just visit for five seconds, flirt with my nurse, and breeze out!  What happened to Deeply Emotional Bodie, the man who had to do it his way?  Get back here and talk to me for five minutes.  
   
Bodie, you sod.  Don’t you know it’s more lonely being “visited” for five seconds and left than not being visited at all?  Get back here, would you?  
   
#  
   
It hurts.  Everything hurts, broken ribs, internal bruising and what-not.  What joy.  Still going home, aren’t I?  Bloody hell, it’s a long way!  Said he’d pick me up.  Where is he?  
   
Bodie, if you leave me hanging again….  
   
Oh, there he is.  Hope I don’t bite his head off.   
   
Bodie, don’t tease me, mate, I can’t deal with you right now.  Can’t you guess that?  Just get me home, and go away.  
   
#  
   
 _Where were you when I needed you?  
Where were you when I wanted you?_  
   
Stupid radio.  Hurts too much to reach over and turn it off.  What was I thinking turning it on in the first place?  Didn’t want to be alone with my thoughts, I guess.   
   
Bodie couldn’t help it.  He didn’t know.  He was busy, doing what he thought he had to do.  I didn’t exactly go out there with backup.  Yeah.  My fault, not his.  
   
 _Where were you when I needed you?  
Where were you when I wanted you?_  
   
Bodie….  
   
#  
   
Yeah, course you’ll buy me a drink, Mr. Generous….  
   
No, I’m not bloody drinking with you, mate.  It still hurts to get up and walk around.  If you want to talk to me, put down the bleeding phone and come over here.   
   
And while you’re at it, where are my bloody grapes?

…  
   
Shouldn’t have snapped.  I could’ve just asked him to visit.  I’m not a complete invalid, just because I’m not up for a lot of dating and drinking and running around yet.   
   
Guess I’ll read a bit.  Didn’t need him to visit anyway….  
   
Doorbell.  I blink around, alert to my surroundings again.  How much time has passed?  Enough for it to be Bodie?   
   
I struggle to my feet, and try to keep breathing evenly.  Every breath hurts with broken ribs.  They’re healing, but not fast enough.  
   
It had better be worth it.  Ah, hello Bodie.  Yeah, c’mon in, not like I’ve got anything else to do but stand around and chat with you in the hall.  
   
Bloody bastard, acts like he owns the place.  No, I don’t want to be teased about my choice in sleepwear.  And for your information, it hurts to wear a shirt.   
   
I’m not double-dating with you, I don’t care how much of a “bird magnet” broken ribs make me.  Use my pain for your gain, will you?  Some mate you are.   
   
Yes, I took my pill.  What are you on about?!  No, I won’t sit down.  Bloody hell Bodie, why couldn’t you find me sooner?  You weren’t there when I needed you.  Bodie…why weren’t you there?  
   
No, I’m fine.  Sorry.  Must be the pills.  Yeah.   
   
Sure.  Maybe tomorrow I’ll be up for it.  Just a little tired, that’s all.  Yeah.  I’ll see you then.   
   
 _Mr. Bloody Generous-With-His-Time.  So I showed a little emotion. Do you have to run away?_  
   
I throw my book against the wall after he’s gone.  That hurts, too.  
   
#  
   
Going out for that drink he’s so pleased to offer, like it will cure all the world’s ills, or at least all mine.  Bodie’s Panacea, cure for everything, this is.  
   
I go all cold on the sidewalk when a car speeds by, engine thrumming.  Not even a Yank car, is it, just some bloody driver not slowing down in the pub district.  I still go all cold and my heart freezes, then starts to pound.  
   
Yeah, look after yourself, Bodie.  Nothing funny here.  I know it’s not going to jump on the sidewalk and hit me.  It was just for a second there—   Can’t show weakness around you, can I?  
   
Oh, get off.  Now he’s taking my arm, helping me inside real careful like I’m breakable.  Must’ve seen something in my eyes. 

#  
   
It’s not my round.  It’s your round.   
   
I will not be quiet, you invited me, you’re paying.  Okay, I know, mustn’t make a scene.  Wouldn’t be proper, would it?  Wouldn’t be cricket.   
   
Well, I hold me liquor better than you, mate!  Just come a little nearer and I’ll show you how well—  
   
Ah, landlords are a picky, fickle lot!  Or is that a ficky, pickle lot?  Who decides when we’ve had too many?  Hardly a scienticis procedure, is it?  
   
I lean on Bodie on the way out, scowling all round.  Could take the lot of them, even with broken ribs.  Don’t hurt so much with drinks inside me.  Bodie’s practically carrying me, gentle as you like, trying to keep me on my feet.  I start laughing.  Can’t remember why, a second later.  And we’re fitting into the car.  Another car passes on the street right close, and I raise a finger in swift defiance as it passes.  
   
‘Och, what are YOU going to do with ME, Bodie?’  What am I going to do with YOU?   
   
Okay.  That would work for me.  Never leave me without backup again.  I could go for that, mate, I really could.  ‘Cause no cars could get past the bulldozer Bodie, could they?  Naaah.  You’d have protected me, not like you didn’t care, you’d have helped me, mate.  Wouldn’t you?   
   
You’ve got a pillowy sort of arm, and I’m bloody well sleeping on it if I want.  Steer with your other hand.  
   
#  
   
So what did I say last night?  Something stupid?  I’ve got the world’s worst headache this morning, must’ve earned it good and proper.  
   
Shouldn’t let me drink so much, you know.  Yes, I’ll be fine for desk duty, if I can get some aspirin and water inside me.  Couldn’t eat a thing.   You’re not human, you know that?  How can you possibly consider food at a time like—  
   
Work on my fear of cars?!  Only fear of cars I have is when you’re driving, mate!  Yeaaah.   
   
You can take your worried concern and—  
   
What’s this?  
   
Ah, Bodie, you sod, your timing stinks, anyone ever tell you that?  
   
You finally bought me grapes.  
   
   
   
<<<>>> 

 


End file.
